bravefencermusashifandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 3
''Chapter 3: Mission Vambee'' Immediately after the defeat of the first crest guardian, Musashi has returned to the entrance of Twinpeak Mountain. However, Musashi feels uneasy, thinking that there is something wrong with the village. Making haste, Musashi dashes off to the village. Upon arriving at the village, Musashi notices the mayor and Hotelo standing in front of Hilda's Grocery. He walks up to them, asking if the grocery is having a sale. Though still feeling distraught, the two men inform Musashi of a horrible tragedy that took place while Musashi was off battling Skullpion: Grillin' Village had been beset by horrific monsters called Vambees during the night, and Hilda's son Tim had been bitten by one of the beasts! Hilda herself feels responsible for the incident, as she had locked Tim our of the house the night before for being late with his curfew as a way of teaching him a lesson, but nobody blames her for what happened. Regardless of how it happened, Tim needed saving, and Musashi's help would be needed(even though part of him regrets having to help out that brat!). Saving Tim A Vambee bite was not such an easy fix. Hotelo and the Mayor both explained that there existed only one answer: Grillin' Village's miracle cure Remedy. Remedy required two hard-to-find ingredients: Misteria, which is a flower that only blooms in the Underground Lake located deep in the Binchotite Mines, and Aqualin, which is located at the very peak of Twinpeak Mountain. Hotelo would go to Twinpeak Mountain and obtain Aqualin, and Musashi would go down into the mines and find Misteria. However, to get to the mines, the key would be needed to unlock the gate leading to the mines. Only Wid had the key, and Musashi was forced to go to the Windmill either near midnight or extremely early in the morning, so Wid would be awake and Musashi could ask him for the key, which he crankily handed over to the fencer. Now that the key was in his possession, the race to save Tim was on! Finding Misteria After acquiring the key from Wid, Musashi unlocked the doors to the mine and ventured inwards. He followed the entrance tunnel to a sign, which read: < Grillin' Reservoir Binchotite Mine > As the lake was said to lie within the Mine, Musashi knew which way to go, and he ventured down the right tunnel into the beginnings of the long abandoned Binchotite Mines. The Search for Aqualin Musashi had made it back to town, and presented his half of the ingredients for Remedy to the mayor, whom was still waiting outside of Hilda's Grocery. He thanked Musashi for his hard work, but then gave the troubling news that Hotelo had yet to return with the other half of the Remedy ingredients: Aqualin. The mayor asks Musashi to go and check on Hotelo's progress, to which Musashi agrees. The mayor thanks the young fencer once more, and Musashi sets off for the rocky domain of Twinpeak Mountain. After making it across the bridge between the waterfall caves, Musashi finds Hotelo sitting on the ground near the cave entrance. Musashi asks him what's wrong, and Hotelo tells the fencer that he can't make it to the top of the mountain, and that he was a fool to think he could save someone's life. Musashi is appalled by Hotelo's decision to give up, and calls him a let down, which does not seem to faze the old man much at all. Musashi then decides he'll go retrieve Aqualin himself, telling Hotelo to wait there and think about how pathetic he's being. Hotelo reminds Musashi that Tim has only 12 hours before he becomes a Vambee, but still can't muster the courage to go on. Musashi says that's why they can't give up now, and realizes he can't waste any more time, so he runs off to finish Hotelo's mission for Aqualin at the peak of Twinpeak Mountain. Moving past the area where he got the raft from Jon before, Musashi finally made it to the top of the mountain, and found a large spring with a waterfall leading off, and this spring was where Aqualin was located! After retrieving the ingredient, Musashi made his way back to the waterfall cave Hotelo was in, and had done so before Tim's remaining time was up! Musashi gave Hotelo the Aqualin and told him to get it to Tim. Hotelo thanked Musashi and felt ashamed for feeling down on himself before. Musashi says it's fine, as Hotelo is only human, and to not waste time worrying and get a move on. Hotelo thanks Musashi again and heads out with the Aqualin to finally save Tim, with Musashi heading back soon after. Upon returning to town, Musashi is greeted by Tim, who is looking like his normal self again. Tim told Musashi that the Mayor and Hotelo saved him, and asked Musashi why he doesn't try being useful for a change. Musashi wanted to call him a brat, but decided Tim has had enough to deal with lately, so Musashi just says he'll "think about it". If Musashi fails to bring Aqualin to Hotelo in time, Hilda's Grocery will be closed for the remainder of the chapter and Motelo will run the inn from that point on as Hotelo leaves after delivering the Aqualin. Secrets in the Restaurant Though Tim was okay, another Vambee attack could happen, so Musashi needed to find out where they were coming from more than ever. He needed to find some clues as to where the Vambees were coming from so he could stop them—but where could he find such answers...? At midnight, an opportunity arose as Vambees began emerging from Mannick's Restaurant, which had been mysteriously closed ever since Tim was bitten for unknown reasons. The Quest of the Four Eyes The Mystery of the Church The Keeper of the Temple A Second Hero...or not... Returning to the Thristquencher capital that is Soda Fountain, Princess Fillet was shown sitting in a room within the castle. The princess voiced her complaints out loud about having to wait to be rescued and how very bored she was. Just then, Fillet realized that the crystal in her room was a Binchotite crystal, and that she could do "Hero Summon" so summon forth another hero to save her! Not wasting any time, Fillet performed the ritual, and the binchotite crystal reacted accordingly, summoning forth another person in its place! Category:Chapters